


Sleeping with a Dead Boy Walking

by SaintedStars



Series: Heathers: Persona 5 Style [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira decides to jump Akechi's bones, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Heathers - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Persona 5 Spoilers, Porn With Plot, Porn that leads to plot, Song: Dead Girl Walking, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintedStars/pseuds/SaintedStars
Summary: Deciding that he needs to find a way to get his mind off an upcoming raid on Shidou's palace, Akira decides to pay a certain Detective a visit.





	Sleeping with a Dead Boy Walking

**Author's Note:**

> Holy smokes! I think this is the first songfic I've written where I wasn't struggling with or working around the lyrics but instead this is is the first smut piece that I've ever written solo and I think it shows. 
> 
> Kudos to charis2770 for helping me get my head around this dilemma, they are a gift and if you want to read some beautifully written porn, they are the person to go to.

This was it. They had sent their calling card to their newest target and now all they were waiting for the perfect moment to gather together to infiltrate the palace. Sitting alone in his attic room, Morgana having decided to lodge with Haru that night, Akira decided that he needed something to take the edge off. But he wasn't old enough to drink and he couldn’t exactly go outside either, not with everyone having seen his face, masked as it may have been, when they had broadcasted that calling card. The news hadn’t published any pictures of his unmasked face but he didn’t want to risk some perceptive civilian spotting him on the street and putting two and two together. Plus if he went out in a hoodie at this hour, that would be even more suspicious.

In his head, he went over the previous events of the past few hours… God, had it only been a few hours that he had spent in that interrogation room? It had felt like days that he had spent telling Sae Nijima everything, including how they had expected a certain Detective Prince to betray them when they infiltrated her palace and even been planning on using the very situation that he was in to use a trap for him but, to their amazement and his in particular, Akechi had gone against every expectation that they had had. He had felt him murder the cognitive version of him that Nijima-san had had of him but then he had walked into the real interrogation room and, rather than shooting him like he had expected, had helped him out of the chair and, with the help of Sae Nijima, had escorted back to Leblanc.

The detective's presence had taken some explaining, as Akira himself had barely been aware of what was going on thanks to the lingering effects of the drugs that those ‘bastard cops’, as Ryuji had so eloquently put it, had used on him. But Akechi had been surprisingly cordial about the fact that they were planning on playing him like a harp, though he had said that it was his just desserts for ‘appearing’ to betray them. He had even been alright with Futaba’s bug as he said that he wouldn’t have expected anything less from a group as cautious as the Phantom Thieves and she had removed it with surprising grace.

Now all they had to do was wait and see what would happen when they infiltrated Shido’s palace, something that Akechi was more than happy to participate in. Turns out he wanted to see his father (God, had that been a shock to the group) be taken down more than anyone, though he had said that it was for reasons of his own.

Unfortunately, the time between now and then seemed to stretch on forever and sleep, without Morgana's presence to urge it on, seemed to be evading him and with each passing hour, his trepidation seemed to increase.

 

‘ _The demon king of parliament has decreed it:_

_He says December 18_ _th_ _, I will be deleted_

_They'll hunt me down across the world_

_Stuff and mount me on the wall_

_A few days left to live…_

_How shall I spend them?’_

 

_I don't have to stay and die like cattle_

_I could change my name and ride back to the country_

_But I don't own a motorbike_

 

He had a Morgana bus but that only worked in the metaverse and he couldn't really run away into that endless pit. He also didn't think that Makoto would even be able to let him borrow Johanna.

As he was pondering this, a lightbulb turned on in his head. The kind that preluded a wonderful, evil, utterly insane idea.

The kind of idea that was so insane that it usually worked.

 

‘ _Wait—here's an option that I like:_

_Spend these thirty hours gettin' freakay!_

_" Yeah!’_

 

He jumped off of his bed as a crazy grin spread over his face, seizing his phone as his coat as he thought about where he was headed off to next. He had been given the keys to Leblanc when Sojiro had gone home so he locked up, making sure he had everything he needed, and sped towards the subway, his heart hammering with anticipation.

 

Getting past the security of Akechi's building had been easy. The room number had been easy for Futaba to find, having told her that he was doing recon and to know his targets mind, he must know his living space. She hadn't asked any further and, like the little genius hacker that she was, had even programmed any and all cameras to play the same five minutes of footage on a loop. He would text her with the signal to turn it off when he was done.

 

_I need it hard_

_I'm a dead boy walkin'_

_I'm in your hall_

_I'm a dead boy walkin'_

_Before they punch my clock_

 

 _"I'm picking your front door lock._ " The door swung open and revealed a wide eyed Akechi. The brown haired detective had dispensed with his usual gloves, brown jacket and tie, leaving him in a striped shirt, black pants and bare feet. 

 

_Got no time to knock_

_I'm a dead boy walking_

 

Springing up from where he had been sitting at his desk as Akira sidled into the room and hurriedly shut and locked the door behind him, Akechi stared at the black haired youth.

 

“ _Akira? What are you doing in my room?”_ Akira had to pause at that because seriously? That was his biggest question.

 

Coming in close, Akira pressed his finger to Akechi's lips, silencing all questions.

“ _Shh...”_

 

He pulled his finger away and leaned in even closer, their lips almost touching.

 

“ _Sorry, but I really had to wake you_

_See, I decided I must ride you till I break you,”_

Akechi's face lost a few shades of colour at this.

 

_'Cause Shido says I gots to go_

_You're my last meal on death row!_

_Shut your mouth and lose them tighty-whities!”_

 

With a shove, Akira forced Akechi backwards. The detective tripped over his own feet and soon found himself pinned on his bed underneath a blushing thief who seemed to intent on getting his pants and shirt off as quickly as possible.

“ _Come on! Tonight I'm yours,_

_I'm your dead boy walkin',_

_Get on all fours,_

_Kiss this dead boy walkin',_

_Let's go, you know the drill,_

_I'm hot and pissed and good to go,_

_Bow down to the will of a dead boy walking!”_

 

Despite himself, Akechi found himself unable to resist. His hands went underneath Akira's hoodie then underneath his shirt, pulling them up and over the thief's head until both garments were lying in a heap on the floor. Akira had managed to get his shirt off as well and now their positions were reversed, the black haired thief pressed down into his pillows and was gazing up into Akechi's red-brown eyes. Those same eyes couldn't help but wander downwards towards the black haired youth's bare torso and, despite his previous thoughts, it seemed that all of that running through mementos, slipping past security and battling shadows had worked some kind of magic.

The lucky bastard had an eight pack! Bad enough that he was already skinny, tall while still managing to be proportioned in a way that most male supermodels would give their right arms to be but now he had incredibly well defined abs! Akechi was fairly certain that not even Sakamoto had abs that nice and the blonde was an athlete, albeit a former one.

A hand reaching up towards him brought back down to reality, Akira's cool fingers brushing against his lips again.

“ _And you know, you know, you know,_

_It's 'cause you're beautiful,_

_You say you're numb inside,_

“ _But I can't agree,_

 

He pressed the back of his hand to Akechi's cheek then drew it down to place it over his heart which beat hard against his palm.

 

“ _So the world's unfair,_

_Keep it locked out there,_

_In here it's beautiful,_

_Let's make this beautiful!”_

 

Akechi, blushing but smiling, finally seemed to understand

“ _That works for me!”_

 

Leaning in, he pressed hurried, brief kisses to Akira's lips then moved downwards to his neck where he left his mark with haste but precision. Akira made his appreciation of this well known. Burying both hands in the brunette's shaggy hair, he gripped then relaxed his hold on the strands as lips, tongue and teeth went to work, leaving marks of reds and pinks on his pale skin as a sign of ownership. Like it or not, the thief belonged to him now and if the lips pressed to his shoulder were any indication, Akira returned the sentiment. Hands moved to undo belts and fastenings, pulling them down longs legs to be followed by soft kisses to thighs that had been developed beautifully by many hours at the gym and running through palaces.

Akira had left his shoes and socks at the door, somehow having managed to get them off in his scramble to get his hands on Akechi, so there was no interruption in Akechi's disposal of his pants and underwear, managing to get them off at the end with surprising ease and tossing them onto the floor to join his other clothes. Akechi's lips moved downwards over his stomach, his tongue tracing the lines of pectorals, latching onto a pale nipple and laving it with attention before moving onto its twin.

Shifting tactics, he brought his head down towards those glorious abdominal muscles and, feeling the encouraging clench of Akira's fingers in his hair, traced the lines in front of him, Akira was unable to hold back his laughter at the ticklish sensation but managing to smother it behind his hand. Taking the splendid blush of brightest pink dusting over Akira's face as the signal to keep going, Akechi lowered his head even further, ghosting soft puffs of breath over the pink tipped cock and taking hold of it in one hand, the harsh intake of breath above and sudden jolt of Akira's hips telling him that the thief hadn't been expecting something so direct.

Chuckling and ignoring the glare that was set his way, the effect drastically lessened by the blush that was slowly turning red, he shifted directions and instead of attending to the erection in his hand, he trailed soft licks and kisses down pale legs before sinking his teeth into the firm flesh, making Akira yelp and buck up again. Pulling back to admire his handiwork, Akechi traced his tongue over the indents of his teeth that had been left behind. It made such a fine picture that Akechi was tempted to grab his phone and take a shot of it but he would probably get his face kicked in if he dared.

He pulled himself away from Akira's legs, receiving a confused noise that he soothed with a brief kiss as he pulled open his bedside drawer and rummaged around amongst the contents for something that would be make his entrance easier. To keep Akira from wondering what he was doing, he returned to placing dark marks on his neck and shoulder until his hand closed around a tub of vaseline which he managed to open with his thumb. He straightened up and stared down at the form spread out before him, his eyes lingering on the perpetually mussed hair, glazed eyes, pink cheeks, marked skin, those abs! His eyes couldn't seem to find anywhere to settle on but they seemed to think that his face was as good as any.

He covered three of his fingers in the slick substance, his pulse thrumming rapidly in his temples as they made eye contact and Akira gave him a nod that spoke volumes. But, rather than lying back and letting him continue, Akira couldn't help realise that Akechi was still wearing his pants. Somewhat nettled at the contrast between them, he reached forwards and undid Akechi's button, drawing the zipper down with a sound that seemed to echo around the room. He pushed Akechi back a little, his hand pressed to his chest until he was able to pull down the black trousers the detective had somehow managed to retain.

 

“ _Yeah!_

_Full steam ahead!_

_Take this dead boy walkin'”_

Akira, blushing to high heaven despite his earlier eagerness, spread his legs to rest on either side of Akechi who, pressing soft kisses to his stomach to distract him, brought his fingers down to circle around Akira's entrance, the thief's breath hitching at the contact. Akechi had made sure to warm the vaseline on his fingers but just in case, so he redoubled his efforts to distract Akira. He pressed a single finger inside, curling it into 'come hither' motions until it had been taken in up to the third knuckle. He watched Akira's face carefully, looking for any sign of discomfort or for him to suddenly stiffen from pleasure. When he received none, he pressed on further and soon Akira was writhing, lifting and lowering into a full body roll that most dancers would have given their right legs to perform. He pressed in a second finger while he was distracted and continued pressing against the spot that had caused Akira such pleasure that he had forgotten all dignity, pressing a third once he was sure that the thief was relaxed enough.

Akira found himself unable to pull together a solid thought as this was going on but when the fingers retreated, he managed to collect himself and looked down to see what had caused Akechi to do that. Akechi met his gaze and leaned in, pressing their lips together as his hand slid underneath his knees, lifting and spreading them even further. Akechi leaned in between his legs and Akira wrapped his arms around the detective's neck, holding him tightly to keep himself grounded as he felt Akechi press the tip of his member against his entrance. He moved in closer and started to press inside, Akira's whole body stiffening in surprise despite all of Akechi's careful preparation. When he had been taken up to the hilt, he stilled and, panting from the effort not to surge forwards, waited patiently for Akira to give him the go-ahead to keep going.

 

Despite the pleasure, Akechi couldn't stop his inquisitive mind from working.

“ _How'd you find my address?”_

 

Akira, however, seemed to be ignoring him. He wet his lips and gave Akechi a nod, who seemed to need a moment to come back to himself, began to move. Soon, they were moving together in a rush and Akira appeared to be gradually losing the remainder of his mind. Bucking and clutching at anything that seemed solid, he wrapped both legs around the detective's waist and flipped them over. His hands rested on Akechi's chest to keep him pinned down as the thief moved his hips in circles above him, pulling himself up then back down on the detective's cock.

 

“ _Let's break the bed!_

_Rock this dead boy walkin'!”_

 

Akira thrust his hand out and it landed in the space beside Akechi's head, the sharp sound of fabric tearing reaching the detective's ears through the fog of the gorgeous body rocking on top of him.

“ _I think you tore my mattress!”_

 

Seemingly losing patience with all of the questions, Akira grabbed Akechi's cheeks, forcing him to look directly at him.

“ _No sleep tonight for you_

_Better chug that Sacremental Wine!”_

 

“ _Okay, okay.”_ Clearly there was no talking to Akira when he was like this.

 

 

“ _Get your ass in gear_

_Make this whole town disappear!”_

 

“ _Okay, okay!”_ Though that was hardly a bad thing _._ He had no problem acquiescing to all of these demands.

 

 

“ _Slap me! Pull my hair!_

_Touch me!_

_There and there and there!”_

 

Akechi had been about to say something more, specifically about how he didn't want to hurt Akira but found a hand had been slapped over his mouth, effectively silencing him.

“ _And no more talkin'!”_

 

 

“ _Whoa-oh-oh-oh!”_

“ _Love this dead boy walkin'!”_

“ _Whoa, whoa! Hey, hey! Yeah, yeah!”_

“ _Love this dead boy!”_

 

Feeling his release gaining on him, Akechi gripped Akira's hips tightly in an effort to get him to slow down but it seemed that nothing on earth could stop him now that he had been so completely lost to sensation.

“ _Whoa, whoa! Hey, hey! Wait, wait!”_

 

 

“ _Love this dead boy!”_ Akira threw his head back with a cry and Akechi, barely able to hear through the roar of blood in his ears, hadn't thought that men could hit those kinds of high notes.

However he didn't have time to ponder that further before he was joining him.

 

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!”_

 

Akira's nails scratched harsh red lines down Akechi's chest and he hissed.

“ _Ow!”_

 

“ _Yeah!”_ They howled into the empty room as their shared release finally caught up to them and, vaguely, in the smallest patch of Akechi's mind that was still capable of this, he was glad that his apartment was soundproofed. Thrusting roughly into the black haired thief as his orgasm shot through him then gradually settled into aftershocks, Akechi was only vaguely aware of the fact that Akira's own release was splattered over his stomach.

They groaned together, Akira falling forwards but Akechi managed to catch him before he fell on top of him, rolling them over onto their sides and, for the first time that night, he finally got a good look at the thief. It was with amusement when he realised that Akira hadn't even taken off his glasses so he removed them for him, placing them on the bedside table without saying a word.

“So... Can I expect to get some explanation on what just happened?” He asked when they had both caught their breath.

Akira, for his part, had the decency to blush but instead curled in closer, resolutely deciding not to move.

“Can it wait until morning?” He asked, somewhat meekly. Akechi, to his credit, chuckled and pulled the thief in closer to his body. They were going to be sticky and uncomfortable in the morning but, just like the explanation, that was something that could be dealt with in the morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Otherwise, please leaves kudos of your own, comment, bookmark, etc. I sincerely appreciate each and every one that I get and I hope you enjoy. Also feel free to tell me how to improve, it's the only way I'll learn.
> 
> Also the song count on this was 17 times!
> 
> My tumblr is: saintedstars.tumblr.com
> 
> Edit: holy shit! 233 hits in just a night?! You all are so amazing that it almost drives me to tears!
> 
> 2nd edition: over 400 hits! In just two days? I'm crying! Thank you all so much!!


End file.
